1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield assembly for a computer enclosure and a pressing machine for making the shield assembly, and particularly to a shield assembly for ready attaching to a computer enclosure and a pressing machine for pressing the shield assembly together.
2. Related Art
A support bracket in a computer enclosure often defines a number of cavities for accommodating data storage devices therein. A front panel of the computer enclosure accordingly defines a number of openings for insertion of the data storage devices. A number of metal shields is attached in the openings of the front panel, to prevent electromagnetic radiation generated by the computer from coming out of the computer. Such metal shields are commonly integral with the front panel. When a data storage device is required to be installed, a metal shield is removed from the front panel using a tool.
However, removing this kind of metal shield from the front panel with a tool is unduly inconvenient. Furthermore, the metal shield cannot be reused. Thus when a data storage device is removed from the support bracket, the opening of the front panel cannot be covered back over again with the shield. This allows electromagnetic radiation to come out of the computer, or necessitates use of a replacement shield.
It is strongly desired to provide a shield assembly for a computer enclosure which overcomes the above problems encountered in the related art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a shield assembly for covering an opening defined in a computer enclosure, to prevent electromagnetic radiation from coming out of the computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pressing machine which can readily make the shield assembly.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a shield assembly of the present invention comprises a plastic member and a metal member attached on the plastic member. The plastic member forms a tab with a projection and a plurality of cross protrusions. The metal member has a gap for extension of the tab therethrough, an inclined plate defining an aperture for engaging with the projection to prevent the metal member from moving relative to the plastic member in a vertical direction, and a plurality of cross cuts for engaging with the cross protrusions to prevent the metal member from moving relative to the plastic member in a horizontal direction.
The pressing machine for combining the metal member and the plastic member of the shield assembly together comprises a workbench, a cylinder, a guide device, a pressing device and a coupling bar connected between the cylinder and the pressing device. The workbench comprises a position board defining a plurality of channels for receiving the corresponding plastic members thereon. The pressing device comprises a pair of pressing blocks and a pressing bar between the pressing blocks. Each pressing block defines a plurality of cross indentions for receiving the protrusions of the plastic members. This allows the metal member to be downwardly pressed, thereby causing the cross cuts of the metal member to engage with the cross protrusions of the plastic member. The pressing bar comprises a plurality of pressing feet for downwardly pressing the inclined plates of the metal members, to allow the inclined plates to engage with the projections of the plastic member in the apertures thereof.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, in which: